Untitled 2
by Inges de Radu
Summary: The first chapter of my first negima story! Yeah! The story startes of when class 2A are going on the field trip and Nodoka asks Negi to sit with her! I hope it's funny for all of u! Later!


Untitled 2

By: Fei Ku

I'm doing a story about FMA again! Sorry, I'll do another story later. Maybe Kodocha… hm, don't know.

… … 'tick tock' Oh my gosh! I thought of something! I'm gonna do a story about Negima! It's brilliant! Oh, this is gonna be so cute! 'heart, heart'

"Um, Professor Negi," Nodoka said as she walked up to Negi, "Do you have a minute?"

Negi spun around to face Nodoka, "Oh! Hi there Nodoka! What is it?" He asked as he put away his paper work.

"Um," She started.

"Hm?" Negi said, clueless.

"Um, since we're going to the trip tomorrow. I was wondering if we could, sit together on the bus." Nodoka's face turned red as she held her hands against her chest.

"Oh, sure. That's quite alright! See you tomorrow!" Negi said as he walked out of the 2-A class room.

Nodoka calmed down and took a deep breath. Her face was still red, but not as red as before.

Suddenly Yue walked in the room, "Nice job, Nodoka." She said, "Sitting next to him is the perfect chance to tell him you love him."

"I told you Yue," She looked down, "Negi and I are just friends, nothing more. I already told Negi once and he didn't feel the same way. Being friends is good enough for me right now."

"Nodoka-"

"And besides," She pushed the bangs away from her flushed face, "It would never work out between me and Negi-sensei anyway. I mean, Negi's a teacher and I'm his student. It would never… ever… work out…" Nodoka looked down and started out the room.

"Nodoka!" Yue yelled as she stepped forward, "You can't hide from him forever."

Nodoka stopped, still looking down, "I know," She gripped her hand onto the door knob, "Sorry Yue… for all that you've done for me." She walked out.

"Okay girls, settle down!" Negi yelled as he was doing role call, "Ayaka, Asuna, Mana…"

Ayaka stood up from her bus seat, "Look! See how he called my name first? It's a sign of his dying devotion for me!" She said, her eyes sparkled.

"Please Ayaka," Asuna started, "Negi would never fall for your frilly ass! Your taste for men is sick! Trying to seduce a young boy that's not even 10 years old yet!"

Ayaka snarled, "Wh-what did you say!? I do not!" She calmed down and turned her back, her arms crossed, "Well at least I don't fall in love with old men, Asuna! Mr. Takahata is a real looker my butt!"

"How would you like to become bald blondy!?" Asuna threatened.

"Bring it on pig-tails!" Ayaka agreed.

Suddenly Asuna and Ayaka started jumping on each other, pulling their hair! All the rest of class 2-A started to crowd around them, cheering, "Go Asuna!" Fuka and Fumika cheered together.

"Well my money's on Ayaka!" Kazumi yelled as she took pictures of the vicious girls.

Negi slowing looked up from student list to see what all the commotion was. Negi saw Ayaka and Asuna on the bus floor, "No not again girls!" He yelled!

"Child seducer!" Asuna called.

"Old guy pursuer!" Ayaka yelled.

"What'd you call me!?"

"You heard me!"

"Girls stop!!!" Negi yelled.

The girls paused for a moment and then got off of each other. Before Asuna could talk Ayaka interrupted her, "Negi-sensei, I am so sorry! This vicious beast of a girl sprang on me first! I swear!"

_What!?_ "What!? What was that you said!? I sprang on **you** first! Please! You're a maniac and everyone knows you jumped on me first!"

"Please girls!" Negi said, "Calm down."

"Sorry sensei." They both said.

"Okay: Satsuki, Yuna, Kakizaki, Yue…" Everyone said 'here' as they heard their voice except for one person, "Nodoka! Where's Nodoka?" Negi said as he examined the bus.

"Well I saw her in the bath house earlier so she did get up." Yue said, "And she was getting dressed in our room too." She added.

"Then where on earth can she be-" Negi started.

"Wait for me!" They heard a voice from outside, "Please wait!"

"It's Nodoka!" Asuna answered as she looked out the window.

Nodoka ran onto the bus and came to a hault. But due to the false friction of her dress shoes to the bus floor, she slipped! She slipped onto Negi!

"Nodoka!"

"Ow!" Nodoka was unaware that she fell on Negi until she heard a grumbling sound under her.

"She felt a hand grab on to her leg, "Nodoka… can you… please… get off of me, please?" Negi said. His head was scrambled.

Nodoka gasp, "Oh, Negi-sensei I am so sorry!" She yelled as she quickly stood up. She looked around, "I wasn't watching where I was going!" She bowed and ran to her assigned seat. _I'm such an idiot! …Running into Negi like that. I'm so scared. _She thought.

"Okay everyone," Negi started, "Are you ready to go?" Everybody screamed in excitement as they sat back in their seats, "Then everybody get comfortable! We're on our way!"

"Uh, Nodoka?"

She turned around to see Negi standing by her seat. Her face turned red, "Ah, Negi-sensei! Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Don't you remember? You asked if I could sit by you today!"

She gasped. _Ah! That's right! I asked him yesterday if he could sit by me!_ She looked down on herself. _I am truly an idiot for asking!_ She wined.

Negi looked at her dumbfounded, "So can I still sit next to you?"

_Negi is so, so innocent._ She thought. _Not realizing that I, I'm in love with him. I'm sorry Negi, _"I'm sorry… Negi," Nodoka said, "I don't think you should sit by me."

"Why not?"

"I'm a horrible person for choosing you," She started, "You just don't know why I, I asked you to sit by me." She tightened her fists, "It was a s-selfish reason. I'm sorry."

"Nodoka," Negi said, "You are my student and I am your teacher. I want you to like me better, as a homeroom teacher. So, can I please sit by you?"

_But I already like you sensei… too much. It's just-_ Nodoka looked up. A bright smiled appeared on her face, "Sure!" Her face was flushed.

He giggled, "Good!"


End file.
